yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:190.226.91.97
Hello Hello, Mauricio (sorry if I mispelled it). Thanks for your kind words. I saw the comments you left yesterday at Fred's talk page. Yes the last ones were perfectly acceptable since they did follow his rules. However, Fred decided to remove them, exasperated as he was from the previous "fights". You shouldn't get insulted by his behaviour; he is an excellent guy but he seems to have some personal arguments with some users and I believe that's why he so easily loses his temper. --Montechristo95 (My Talk Page) 17:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC) *Firstly: Don't argue on my Talk Page. *Secondly: That stupid cockfight needs to stop now. Or you will both get blocked. --Montechristo95 (My Talk Page) 22:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I just noticed that you apologized for the disturbance you caused to my talk. Accepted. Pay attention to what I said above. --Montechristo95 (My Talk Page) 22:32, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::And no there's no movie that I know of with my user name. --Montechristo95 (My Talk Page) 22:32, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Comments on FredCat100's talk page Hi Mauricio. I'll echo everything Montechristo95 said above. And also I appreciate that you're sticking up for another editor. I'm not sure if you have an actual account or not, but it's still nice to see that you have respect for some of the editors here. If you think another user is misbehaving, please try not to insult them or vandalise their talk page. They're more likely to listen if you're politer. -- Deltaneos (talk) 17:29, August 12, 2010 (UTC) well thanxs guys, i do have an account, but i'll probably get banned(as banned as fiber jar) if i say its name, i dont think i said anything that wasn't true, but if i did i'm sorry. oh and its mauricio ;D. (talk) 17:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) i just wanted 2 be gratefull with the people that suportted what i say, between em poto m i think he/she's calld. oh yea, u can look at what he says on my talk page(stupid, retard between others). so cya (talk) 18:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) thank u, oh btw, ill post the blue nice rules that couldnt post on his sacred talk page :P. easy rules 1) dont erase what pp, say in ur talk page 2) dnt talk on MY talk page, i just want real players/fans/humans talkin on it 3) dont curse, cause as my dying wish, ill ask ur banning if u keep going. (i know u dont care about this on ur talk page, but idk where else 2 put this) Yes, im Pato (talk • ) 18:41, August 12, 2010 (UTC) np pato i cant keep fighting this, that dude has no life whatsoever, i cant keep fighting him, deltaneos wont ban him, who knows y, he did more than enough 2 get banned, but geez, noting happens. can some1 tell me y doesnt he get banned, plz???? i mean, low life isnt much of an insulf coming from some1 who never playd yugioh in real life, but SOMEHOW EVEN KNOWS ITALIAN, BTW THAT IS THE REAL ITALIAN NAME, i do know italian. so, idk what else 2 say, ban this ****rd p****e of sh**, deltaneos, think this well, cause if u do, well, if uban him, ill tell the world who 190.226.91.97 really is. (talk) 19:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) didnt i said u CANT TALK ON MY TALK PAGE, stop spamming me man, that bad, idk about ur grouc story, or about u at all. what makes u so important, i got 2 nationals man last year, and i dont feel important. so just get off. dont botter me. he is talking crap(sorry) in my talk page, man ull get banned sooner or later, and this is y. (talk) 19:57, August 12, 2010 (UTC) it is my talk page, and he can talk, U CANT. (talk) 20:12, August 12, 2010 (UTC) GET OUT!!!!!! ull get banned, im in charge of that happening 2day. (talk) 20:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ohh dang he' out of control!!!...Nameless0666 (talk • ) 23:11, September 15, 2010 (UTC)